A Little Horror Tale (UsUk)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: UsUk basado en la miniserie online Salad Fingers. Alfred lleva a la habitación de Arthur un petirrojo que no para de cantar para ver si consigue despertarle de su eterno letargo... dia.g


****Bueno, he decidido hacer un creepypasta UsUk para cambiar de temática y que no sea todo amor y florecitas.¿Por que esta decisión tan perturbadora? Muy sencillo: el otro día me quedé traumatizada viendo una serie online de diez capítulos llamada "Salad Fingers" y juro que no hay palabras para describir la sensación de vomitar que me produjo. Por eso recomiendo que lo veáis para entender este fic, que aunque trate de ser un relato de terror, no asusta ni la mitad que esa historia.****

**_BSO: a kiss with a fist (Florence and the Machine)_**

Little Horror Tale (UsUk )

_"Oh pretty pretty oh my little pretty small, I've never seen your face before.."_

Cantaba mientras me balanceaba en la mecedora produciendo el eco del chasquido de la madera. _Crack...crack..crack... _  
>Era feliz era muy feliz. Había un pájaro cantando en el alféizar y me hacía sentir joven de nuevo. Siiiiiiii,era mi cumpleaños y estaba esperando a que el sol se pusiera. Arthur no tardaría en despertarse de su sueño.<br>Me acerqué a la radio y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le grité como si pudiera oírme.  
>-¡Cambiad esa música por favor, poned algo más bonito porque hoy es mi cumpleaños!<p>

_Pero la radio no estaba encendida, ni enchufada. _

Me acerqué a la televisión, volviendo a balancearme en la mecedora.  
><em>Crack...crack...crack...crack...<em>Mi corazón no parecía sonar.  
>-Ey Jingles,¿Te has dormido? No te oigo latir. Será porque los ridículos anuncios de la televisión...NO ME DEJAN ESCUCHARTE.<p>

_Pero la televisión tampoco estaba encendida._

Había sido muy rudo enfadándome con la televisión. Ella no tenía la culpa, así que me puse a llorar mientras me balanceaba con más fuerza.  
>-Lo siento...-<em>crack...crack...crack...-<em>Lo siento...  
>El pájaro no paraba de piar. Un sonido de sirena salía de su piquito pinzón. Luego el repiqueteo de un contador Geiger de radiactividad. Que dulce melodía salía de su esquelético cuerpecito ¡Si hasta se le veían las vértebras!<br>-Mira Jigles, deberíamos cazarlo y llevárselo a Arthur a la cama.- le propuse a mi corazón.  
>El sonido blanco de contador de radiación inundó la sala cuando abrí el ventanal y cogí sin esfuerzo el esqueleto del pájaro difunto.<br>-Es precioso Jigles. -dije acariciándole el pechito de pequeñas costillas.-un bonito petirrojo.

_Crack...crack...crack._ Que maleducada la mecedora que se balanceaba sola sin que yo estuviese sentado en ella. Quería romperla hasta que sólo fueran astillas que poder clavarme en el corazón para que dejase de hacer ese ruido tan molesto.  
>-Jigles, no solloces. Todo se acabará pero antes llevemos el pájaro a Arthur.- el saquito de huesos que era el pájaro no pesaba nada. Siguió produciendo ese sonido de ultratumba a la vez que avanzaba por el destartalado pasillo, lleno de barro.<br>Abrí la puerta de la habitación del hombre que tanto amaba de un ligero empujón. Los goznes chirriaron. La luz anaranjada se colaba por entre las tablillas de la ventana. Quería proteger a Arthur de los molestos rayos de sol.

-Arthur, mira lo que te he traído

Las moscas estaban más molestas de lo normal como si se tratara de una cortina que rodeaba la cama de mi novio.  
>-¡Fuera brujas, no es vuestro!- les gritaba inútilmente. El piar del pájaro se volvió más impaciente y más intenso.<br>Sonreí cuando la silueta de Arthur fue visible por fin ante mi.  
>-Mira,Arthur te he traído un pajarito para que al oír el sonido te despierte.-pero no se movía. Permanecía quieto, mudo ante mi intervención. Y mi sonrisa inicial se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza y odio hacia el cuerpo en descomposición que se hallaba en el lecho salpicado de sangre reseca y de restos de entrañas. La calavera semi visible tras la carne putrefacta de su rostro, parecía estar congelada en un grito de terror, del cual aún podía oírse en el dormitorio el eco de las notas más agudas...¿o era el piar del pajarito?<br>-Eres un desagradecido, ¿sabes?Yo busco cosas con las que despertarte y tu aún sigues en la cama.¿Es que no me quieres,Arthur. Te has cansado de mi? ¿Por eso Jigles no para de llorar desde que te dormiste? ¡Pues...pues ya no te quiero. Me has hecho mucho daño!  
>Le tiré el pájaro a la cara que se calló de repente y salí de la alcoba en dirección al salón.<br>Estaba destrozado ante el orgullo de mi inglesito con lo que yo le había amado. Furioso arremetí contra la mecedora. _Crack...crack..._Al tercer crack la destrocé hasta volverla astillas. Cogí la más grande e hice a Jigles callar.  
>Feliz cumpleaños, pensé para mi sonriendo. Ya no me molestarían los sonidos de la radio ni de la televisión.<p>

_Sabiendo que ninguno estaba enchufado ni encendido. _

**Finis.**


End file.
